A Eevee of a Different Style
by Kittykat1418
Summary: When Ash decided to go out into the woods at a young age, he hadn't exactly expected to encounter his future partner, a shape-shifting Eevee named Eve. With Eve's unique attributes to change into a human as well as evolve and de-evolve at near will, he truly believes he could become one of the strongest Pokemon Masters. Au, different starter. Pokeshipping, though not till later.
1. Prologue - Part 1

Well...this is a bit interesting. I got a review recently about how Eve acted in the story and I admit, the way I wrote her wasn't how I wished her to be portrayed when I made her character. So, how about this. We do a rewrite to try and bring Eve to a more realistic portrayal. She was a young toddler in the prologue after all.

* * *

Emerald trees surrounded the young boy as he gazed up in amazement, it was spring and the forest looked so pretty. Chirps and light cries made up the surrounding noises that his ears picked up on, indicative of the concept of new arrivals and baby Pokemon. Small baby Pidgey flew by him following after their mother Pidgeot. Scurrying along the floor were Ratatta and the much bigger Raticates. The boy smiled and approached one of the Rattata with care and respect, kneeling down so he was less intimidating. "Hey there," he grinned, as the Pokemon gave a toothy smile and nuzzled against his leg for a brief second before following after its parent.

As a young 6/7 year old, the boy smiled at the sight of the Pokemon. He was quite a regular in the forest and most of the older Pokemon were well used to him already and were fine with him introducing himself to the babies. Smiling, Ash Ketchum, the young boy, thought to himself about his future and his dream to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Pokemon trainer. One day, he'd be travelling with Pokemon so he wanted to be friends with many species to follow understand them in the future. He could still remember the day he first wandered into the forest, scared and alone. But the Pokemon within had protected him and at the end, to the crowd of interested Pokemon, he made a loud declaration that he would be the 'Greatest Pokemon Trainer Ever!'. He laughed at the thought, he had only be 4 that day and was quick to believe that. But even to this day, he held that declaration close and hoped to one day fulfil his dream of being Pokemon master.

Pitter-Patter. The gentle tapping of paws filled the young boy's ears and he turned, the scent of coppery blood filling his nose and making him gag at the near ability to taste it. Yet the sight before him brought with it a new feeling, one of concern and outright worry. More empowering then the scent. Stumbling weakly towards him, with icy blue eyes glazed over, was a young Eevee. Its brown fur was mattered and stuck-on-end. It was like the young Pokemon had been dragged through a hedge backwards, but enough of joking. The sight of crimson blood rolling down the Eevee's left ear, from a painful rip that tore the fur away from pink skin. Bruises and cuts ran up the Eevee's little legs and across its back. Even its tail, normally a luscious fluff of fur, had been changed into a shredded matting.

Charging forward in a panicked sprint, Ash was only just in time to catch the young Eevee before it collapsed to the ground. Panting, the Eevee gave him one last painful look before fainting within his arms. However, what happened next was quite shocking. With the fainting over, the Eevee's body shifted and altered into that of a young girl with matted brown hair and tanned skin. It could only be assumed that her eyes were still blue like her Eevee form, that that didn't matter. Ash's eyes widened as he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms, she was tiny and quite likely to be very young in both forms. Maybe a 3 year old, if that.

Ash just sat there, with the young toddler resting on his lap, shocked and unsure of what to do next. Finally the long-awaited gasp left his lips and he clicked on what had happened. "But Professor Oak never said Pokemon could become human..." he wondered, mostly to himself. Some baby Rattata came over and sniffed the young Eevee-turned-girl and seem to gasp before scampering back to their mother. Maybe it knew what she had formerly been and was now fearful of what she could do with this power?

Clatter! The sound of a gem hitting the ground drew Ash's attention to a bag that had fallen onto the floor from its former position around the Eevee's neck. It most have become loose in the sudden size change and had opened up to reveal the 3 evolution stones capable of evolving Eevee. And not just that, but also shards of two rocks, the icy and moss rock. But what confused Ash was the close contact between the Eevee and the items, surely one should have evolved her by now? Then why was she still an Eevee?

Finally it clicked into him about the young Eevee's injuries when blood rolled onto his hand from the ears that were still adorn on the little girl's head. Lifting her up onto his back, he let the brief thought of ' _She's light'_ fill his head before he charged back out of the forest. Arriving back into his hometown of Pallet wasn't hard, but he had to transverse the entire town to make it to his location. Panting, he arrived at Professor Oak's lab and weakly knocked on the door whilst shifting the little girl on his back.

Eventually he heard the slow footsteps and the creaking as the door was pulled open from the inside. Peering out, Professor Oak took one look at Ash and the young girl on his back and ushered them in without a word. Taking the girl off the exhausted boy, he checked on the Eevee's ears and looked confused with a mild sense of worry there too. He gets some bandages out of a nearby cabinet and wrapped up the little girl's ears before turning to Ash. "So, Ash. Where did you find this girl, my boy?"

"In the nearby forest," Ash commented, looking down at the unconscious Eevee-girl. "...Those ears and tail are the only thing remaining of what I find her as. She was wandering around as a Eevee, when she collapsed...she changed into this form."

There was clear disbelief in Oak's eyes, but one look at the little girl's ears was enough to convince him. "Hmm, I wonder what must have happened to this Eevee to cause her to have their ability. It's unheard of for a Pokemon to become human..."

Ash nodded, thinking the exact same thing as he gave a worried glance in the Eevee's direction. What could have happened to this young girl. Was she born human or Pokemon? Was she born this way? Did she have any other abilities? It was a confusing situation with no answers in sight, and considering the young girl aged. Well, lets just say he didn't expect much of an explanation.

"Ug..." a gentle moan distracted both of them out of their thoughts, as they turned to see Eevee's blue eyes open slowly. One gently flutter at a time, as if trying to work out where she was. Soon after, she attempted to push herself up into a sitting position. But only resulted in her falling back and wincing in pain, leading to Ash running over and checking on her in worry. "...'M alright..." came her little voice, babyish in tone as her eyes darted around the room in near fear.

"No your not," Ash responded firmly, the urge to protect the little girl evident within him. Helping the little toddler sit up, he let her rest on his shoulder whilst being mindful of her injured ears. "Do...you perhaps know what happened to you?"

Fearfully, the little girl shook her head weakly and let a little tear roll down her cheek. "...All Eve knows...is that...Eve was alone and pained...until now," almost instinctively, she nuzzled her face against Ash's shoulder. It was strange, she felt so safe around this boy. Maybe it was her toddler innocence...or was it something else. Closing her eyes weakly, she whispered. "Where is Eve?"

"Your at Professor Oak's lab is Pallet Town," Ash explained, looking up at Oak with mild worry about this little girl. Her first-person speech and general innocence seemed really characteristic for her age, but it was common for even newly-hatched Pokemon to understand many concepts beyond their years. So...was she more human than Pokemon? The answer shrouded in mystery and just made this puzzle worsen.

"Pal-wet?" she whispered, slurring her word in her weakened state. It was evident that she didn't understand what the word indicated, did that mean she didn't know anything in relation to the Kanto region.

Sighing, Oak brought over the bag of evolution items that Ash had brought back. "Eve, that is your name correct? Do you know what these are?" showing the items, he waited until her blue eyes reopened and examined the objects.

Nodding her frail head, Eve gave a tiny smile before commenting. "Evo-wution stones, help Eve evolve," so she did understand the concept of evolution and the items that induce evolution. It seem very much like she was a young human toddler, with the genetic coding of a Pokemon embedded into her.

"What do you mean by help? Don't they evolve you forever?" Ash felt mildly weird, having to have dumb-down his statements into a form that Eve would understand easily.

For a second, it looked like Eve was confused. But instead of saying anything, she gently tapped one of the items in Oak's hand. It disappeared as she suddenly started to glow. Gritting her teeth, she let the electricity in her body build up as her hair changed from brown to a striking yellow. Her tail shrank into it was only a loosely connected group of spikes and her ears sparked with electricity. It was evident what she had become, an Jolteon with all the lightning power absorbed into her body. But mere seconds after she evolved, her breathing slowed and suddenly her form went back to an Eevee with the Thunder Stone reappearing amongst the rest of the evolution stones. Eve slumped onto Ash's shoulder, sighing. "...Always hwappens..."

"Do you know why you became like this when you fainted?" Oak questioned, understandably shocked after seeing a de-evolution. But he recovered quickly, deciding that, since Eve could already take on the form on a human, it was highly possible for this to happen as well.

"More comfy..." suddenly, a snore left the girl's throat after the got out the 'fy' in her sentence. Looking down at her, Ash was surprised to see the young Eevee now asleep on his shoulder. Maybe changing into a Jolteon took away her energy that she had been trying to conserve before? Either way, they'd have to wait until she woke up to try and figure out more. Though, both of them had the exact same thought: with Eve's intelligence as a toddler, it would be hard for her to understand what was going on or what had happened.

* * *

Going home after seeing all of that was strange, Ash wasn't sure how to feel as he carried the little girl on his back. Oak had told him to keep an eye on her during the night, since he was too busy with the Pokemon to handle it himself. Ash could have retorted with Eve is a Pokemon too, but felt like it would have turned into a stupid argument and he didn't want to accidentally wake up the sleeping girl. After all, she needed her rest. The only problem would be telling his mom and trying to work a way to explain why he had a half-Eevee sleeping on his back.

Every step he took was another addition to his plan, he would tell the truth about Eve. Well, as much as he knew anyhow. Despite hearing the little girl's third person, he couldn't be sure if 'Eve' was even her actual name or if that was what she called herself in a child-like language. But it didn't matter, it gave her a placeholder that wasn't the typical Pokemon name. After all, calling a human girl - regardless of whether of not she had ears and a tail or not - Eevee sounded a little out-there. Gently sighing to himself, Ash made it to his home and pushed briefly on the door.

It was locked, of course it was. Why wouldn't it be. Knocking on the door with one hand, using his other to support the sleeping girl on his back. After waiting a little while, Ash was relieved to see his mother open the door and gasp at the sight of the injured girl on his back. Quickly, she ushered the children inside and took Eve off Ash's back. "What happened to her," she asked, gently laying the little girl on the couch.

"Found her in the nearby forest, she collapsed and so I took her to Professor's lab. But, he recommended that I give her somewhere to stay...and since she's a toddler, he believed that you'd be the best candidate for a mother figure. That and he had other concerns that meant looking after Eve would be tricky," he said, not missing a beat and totally forgetting to explain that Eve was actually a Pokemon (Or at least half...) as he glanced down at the little girl on the couch in worry. Would she truly be alright and what was with that de-evolution she showed off. So many questions, so few answers.

Delia Ketchum gave a low nod and turned to her son. "I understand, Ash. She can stay for as long as she needs," the woman decided not to question the obvious appendages on the girl's head or the matted tail, she cared more about the girl's safety. "As for you, young man. It's getting late and I'd recommend that you head to bed. If she wakes up, I'll handle her," her smile was warm and gave Ash the reassurance he needed. Of course Eve would be fine, she was under the care of his mother at the end of the day. And he knew that his mother was one of the kindest women he'd ever met, which honestly was a tiny number but still.

Heading upstairs, he gave one last glance over the banister at the little girl unconscious on the sofa and sighed. He truly hoped she'd be alright.

* * *

Alright, chapter one of the prologue complete. Yes there will be more chapters to the prologue this time, mostly cause I can. Hope Eve's a bit more realistic this time and less wise-beyond-her-years. Either way, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Starting with a Bang

Hi, hope you like what you read.

* * *

Stumbling behind her trainer, Eve smiled brightly at the sight of Route 1. It had been a few years since she and Ash met for the first time, she mostly stayed in her Eevee form. But that didn't mean she didn't change into a human, but only when Ash was around. Her physical age grew in human form too, aging about 2 years and becoming more of a child than a toddler. "Ash," she called up, causing the boy to stop and tilt his head back at her.

"Yes, Eve? What is it?" his face was full of kindness, the friendship and near sibling bond that he had developed with the younger 'Pokemon' was incredible. If it wasn't for the lack of blood, both him and Eve would agree that they were siblings.

"Where are we heading again? Professor Oak only mentioned battling the gyms to take on the Pokemon league?" came the inquiry, Eve knew about her partner's love of battling and Pokemon. But she often didn't focus too much into the idea of battling, since she wasn't prepared in any of her evolved forms - since her befriending of the older boy, she had managed to unlock the ability to evolve into her friendship-based evolutions, but hadn't tried it yet since it required a lot of concentration. She sat down to rest her tiny brown paws, smiling happily.

"Oh. Well, I heard that the Viridian Gym is closed so we're cutting through the city and Viridian Forest to go to Pewter City. From the data, the gym there is a rock type gym with a heavy focus on defenses. If we can manage it, your evolution of Vaporeon could help out greatly."

Before Eve could reply, the clattering of feet behind them startled the pair into turning back. Behind him was Gary Oak and his Squirtle, grinning at Ash in a completely condescending manner. He believed Ash to be weaker then him as a trainer and definitely a Pokemon Master. "And here I thought that the loser of Pallet would stay at home with his baby Pokemon. Surely, you didn't think bringing an Eevee as your starter would make you so special. Even if it is an unique Eevee."

Whilst most didn't know about Eve's ability to shape shift, generally the people of Pallet knew of her strange evolution capabilities as she had frequently evolved into Jolteon to protect the town from electrical storms or into Vaporeon to absorb water when the dam burst. So, it wasn't so much of a secret that she had that ability, but she preferred to keep the main secret...well secret. Gary didn't seem all that interested in Eve's thought process, as he continued with the same voice as before. "So, do you want a battle. Might as well, since we're leaving on our journey today and I don't know when I see you again. Since you'll take months to make it to Pewter with just your Eevee."

Trying to hold his anger in, Ash nodded in agreement. "Just don't ever call Eve an 'it' again, she has a gender. Just like you, me and your Squirtle," kneeling down for a second, he asked his partner and friend. "What do you say, Eve?"

Knowing not to speak in human tongue, Eve just grinned and yipped in her Pokemon speech. "Eevee-vee!" her face indicated that she wanted to beat Gary to defend her trainer's pride, since she knew that he wasn't weak. Jumping forward, she placed herself into a battle pose before turning back and yipping once more. "Vee ee!"

Having grown used to the tiny Pokemon's speech, he knew what the short yip meant. "Moss rock, alright," with a quick tug on his bag, he got out the rock that Eve had stolen from her experimenters years back. Throwing it at her, she leaped up and made contact with a mildest of touches. With the rock absorbed into her body, her form changed and became grass based. Her ears grew bigger, becoming leaf like as her features changed to a cream and green in glow. Whilst not used to the form of a Leafeon, she had the basic moves of one and would try her hardest regardless of previous experiences.

"Leafy!" she called, looking fiercely at the Squirtle before her. Her heart and mind well prepared for her 'first' battle, with the plan to defend Ash to the ends of the universe with no regrets.

"Eve, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled, beginning the battle with a bang. Soon, his best friend was charging forward with a trail of white light behind her due to the blistering speed she was going at. Soon, her whole body 'tackled' into the Squirtle and knocked it back.

With a mild growl in his throat, Gary made his call in a loud voice. "Squirtle, use Bite!" his Pokemon jumped back to it's feet, running towards Eve and biting down on her leaf-like ear. A howl left the Leafeon's throat, painful and strong.

"Eve, shake it off and use Razor Leaf!" a nod came from Eve, as she rapidly began to shake her grassy body to get the water type off. Doing a back-flip, she landed further away and breathed heavily. Seconds later, she opened her mouth and spit out a ton of leaves. Shorting like a bunch of flying razors, they slashed and wounded the Squirtle. Despite the effective, it still stood its ground.

"Tackle!" Gary yelled, paying little attention to his Pokemon's condition and still hoping to win the fight. His starter Pokemon nodded, charging forward towards the grass type. Showing no fear towards its disadvantage, it drew close in the effort of attacking without holding back.

"Wrong move, Gary," Ash pointed out, getting a nod from his beloved partner. Eve gave a cheerful giggle, listening closely. "Grass Whistle," a melancholy whistle left the grass type's lips, hauntingly like a lullaby. Even the Squirtle thought so, swaying back and forth until it eventually fell to sleep. As its trainer urged it to wake back up, Ash gave the calm command. "Finish it off with another Razor Leaf!"

Mere seconds after the Squirtle had officially fainted, Eve ejected the moss rock from her body and ran over to her trainer. Leaping upwards, she landed perfectly in his arms for a tight hug. "Eevee-vee!" she cried, glad that she had won the battle.

"Looks like you won this one, Ash. But you won't make it to the Pokemon league, it'd be stupid if they let a kid like you enter," Gary critized, recalling his Squirtle to it's Pokemon. "Though, I'll admit that Eevee is powerful. She doesn't deserve you as a trainer, she'd be much better off on my team." Hearing these words, Eve growled and hoped out of Ash's arms. Opening her mouth wide, she summoned a giant ball of shadowy energy that she sent hurling at the mahogany haired boy. Once it made contact, he just scowled at her. "On second thought, you keep your violent pet and I'll see you later on," with that, the boy went on ahead in their journey towards Viridian City.

"Good work, Eve," Ash chuckled, ruffling his best friend's furry head, once Gary was out of sight. "I wonder if the pokedex would be able to give us some information on your moves and abilities though, even if we know a couple of them already."

"I'll hold still, just ask when you need me to change forms," came the giggled response, as Eve sat down in front of him and waited for the pokedex to begin listing off her data.

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Its genes are easily influenced by its surroundings. Even its face starts to look like that of its trainer. This particular Eevee is Female with the ability Adaptability. Her move set includes the moves Covet, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Shadow Ball and Double Team. Also, she has the egg moves of Fake Tears (Unlocked), Yawn (Locked) and Curse (Locked)**

"Quite the hectic list of moves there, Eve," the boy chuckled, before taking note of the moves and ability in her Eevee form. "Adaptability, that'll power up your normal type moves so will be quite helpful at times. As for your egg moves, Fake Tears will be a great distraction and we need to work on unlocking the other two. But reasonably, it's a good start."

"Thank you, though I have no idea why I have egg moves...maybe when they...nah, don't need to answer that," she signed, but quickly hopped and pulled the bag off his shoulder that contained her items. Looking at the collection for a moment, she then looked up and asked simply. "Alright, which stone first? Might as well go in Pokedex order, so Vaporeon...I guess."

"That'd make sense," came the comment from Ash, watching as she absorbed the Water Stone and took on the mermaid-like form of Vaporeon. Despite the blue skin that she now adorn, her stunning blue eyes still stood out a mile. Moving the dex again, the pair waited on the scanning, after Ash set it to only count the moves that she learnt as a Vaporeon and no relist the already known moves.

 **Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. It detects nearby moisture with its fin. When its fin begins trembling rapidly, that means rain will fall in a few hours. Her ability is Water Absorb and her moves include Water Gun, Icy Wind and Signal Beam.**

A cutesy cat-like smile came upon Eve's lips, as her fin began to tremble in the way that the poke dex described. "Looks like we'll be getting rain soon, but eh. Lets continue?" she mentioned with intrigue in her voice, watching her partner jot down the moves carefully. Dejecting the stone from her body, she moved her paw to the green one with the lightning through it. "Alright, Jolteon next."

Finishing the note making in time to see the evolution, Ash gave another smile and nodded. Though he also wondered about the potential rain that was coming as now then she had mentioned it, he could see dark clouds on the horizon...but still quite far away. "Alright, lets get the next list," he commented, pointing the pokedex at her once more.

 **Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. Its fur stands on end, becoming like needles it fears at enemies. When they're weakened, it finishes them off with a 10,000 volt shock. Her ability is Volt Absorb and her moves include Thunder Shock, Magnet Rise and Toxic.**

"A good start-off set of moves, though I'm mildly surprised you didn't have Signal Beam again...since Jolteon can learn it," came the comment that Ash had to give as he jotted down the new information. "Though, Magnet Rise will come in handy when helping against your ground weakness."

The mild smirk that appeared on Eve's face summed up her feelings, not to mention looking really fitting against the yellow coat. After a few seconds of giving that grin, she changed into the last of the original trio of 'Eeveelutions' being Flareon. "Alright, we're doing this or what?" she laughed, though it was hearty and near playful. She loved feeling the differences in the forms, Vaporeon gave her a relaxation feel, Jolteon was quick and Flareon felt powerful. It was a unique feeling for sure.

 **Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. The flame chamber inside its body ignites when Flareon get agitated, reaching temperatures of up to 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. Her ability is Guts and her moves include Ember, Facade and Superpower.**

"Superpower, that was a little unexpected for this early in our adventure but it'll make a nice help against your rock weakness," as he jotted down the note, Ash spoke with praise. "Guts is also amazing, unlike the two abilities that your other forms got...which only took it your weaknesses. Combined with Guts, if you get status'ed. You'd be twice as strong, which is helpful with your Superpower."

Standing up, Eve smiled and took a quick sneaky look at his note. Of course, there was the notes...but there was also a couple of adorable drawings of her forms that had just been shown and she could only assume that he'd draw the other 5 as well. "Well, do we go onto my friendship-based evolutions or to the rock-based?"

"Well, since it takes your energy to evolve into Umbreon and Espeon, we should go and use the items first and then we can work on the other 3 forms," the boy smiled at her, not noticing that she had taken that sneaky look at the paper. Giving her partner a nod, Eve changed back into her normal form and then tapping the moss rock for the second time that day. Reminding herself of the feeling of the grassy body made the shape-shifter smile, the rather pacifistic nature that the body gave off seemed to contrast with how she acted earlier - but she didn't mind.

 **Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. It gets its nutrition from photosynthesis. It lives a quiet life deep in forests where clean rivers flow. Her ability is Chlorophyll and her moves include Razor Leaf, Sunny Day and Aerial Ace.**

"Cholorphyll combined with Sunny Day straight away, wow...that's quite a nice start. Plus Aerial Ace will help against your issue for bug types," nodded Ash, writing down the notes and 'secretly' drawing the picture of the adorable Leafeon form with the other two.

A small smile appeared on her creamy coat, she was too happy about that move set since she knew that the form she was in was very fast when the sun was up and was very unlikely to be out-speed. It could be amazing if this form was required at any moment. Removing the moss rock from her body, she moved onto the last of the 5 items and absorbed in it the same manner as the others. She felt nearly cold, a complete 180 from her normal personality as playful. It...was almost like she had regressed back to the personality she once had before she met Ash and she nearly hated it, but it felt...right in this body and so she couldn't hate it truly. Taking a deep breath, she said. "Alright, I'm ready."

Ash nodded, seeming to understand why she took that deep breath before speaking. Pulling the pokedex into place, he silently waited for it to register the Pokemon's existence and scan her in.

 **Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. It can instantaneous freeze any moisture that's around it, creating ice pellets to hoot at its prey. Her ability is Snow Cloak and her moves include Icy Wind, Water Pulse and Hail.**

"Like your Leafeon form, you seem to have a thing for weather setting as that Hail and Snow Cloak combo could come in handy," Ash commented, smiling at the ice type Pokemon. She seemed nearly wary of the form now though. "You can change back if you want to, I'm done making notes.." ' _and_ _d_ _rawing..._ ' he wanted to add, but he also wanted to keep it a secret - still unaware that she had seen the image.

Giving a gentle smile, Eve understood his concerns for her condition and change back almost instantly. If she could manage it, she would try not to take that form as her other forms could do what the ice type was super effective against anyway. Flareon could handle grass types, Jolteon the flying types and Sylveon the dragon types. Lastly, Leafeon and Vaporeon could handle the ground types. "Looks like we only have 3 more like to go," she gave a smile, cheerful now that she was out of that 'cold' form.

"Yep, we should start with your fairy evolution so you don't get too worn out by the other two."

Eve nodded, focusing on the fairy type move that she knew and used it to unlock her evolution. Moments later, she was in the adorable form of a Sylveon with the feelers and all. In this form, she felt the most like herself - playful, energetic and above all kind. Not to mention, she liked the form the most out of all of her evolved forms - but she knew to limit the use of the form since it cost energy, though not as much as Espeon and Umbreon. "Alright, get to the scanning as I want to get going sooner than later."

A chuckle left Ash's lips, he knew that she was getting impatient. But they needed to do this to have any semblance of what her forms could manage. With a mild smile, he spoke. "Alright alright. Lets get this done," he said as he pointed the pokedex.

 **Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon. Sylvoon wraps its ribbonlike feelers around its Trainer's arm because this touch enables it to read its Trainer's feelings. Her ability is Pixilate and her moves are Fairy Wind, Echoed Voice and Light Screen.**

"Pixilate, the ability that allows my normal moves to change into fairy type moves that I get a natural boost on?" Eve questioned, trying to comprehend that ability in full terms. As she spoke, she gently move one of her feelers to wrap around Ash's arm to detect that he was very impressed by her early moves and it brought a small smile to her face.

"Yeah, combined with the fact that you already have moves like Echoed Voice in that form, it could become a quite powerful ability to own. Especially against dragon types, which were a threat until your type was discovered in Kalos a few years back."

"Well, yeah. But us fairies are the pros in terms of dragon beating, well us and the ice types. But their weaknesses hold them back," Eve said, proud and confident of her favorite evolution's powers and strengths. If she could truly evolve without having the ability to change back, she would choose to stay in the form of the fairy type evolution. But with the ability to change back, the form just drained all the energy out of her bit by bit and she could feel the strain already. "Well, we should get checking on the other two forms...but I'm worried. We can't actually check Umbreon yet, it's still daylight and no Eevee, not even myself, can change into an Umbreon until the night fall."

"That's true, lets get the data for Espeon and we can be on our way then."

With a small nod, Eve tried to just straight shift into Espeon as she knew the psychic cat was very similar to structure and advantages as her Sylveon form. It even worked, though took much more energy out of her then simple reverting to Eevee and evolving that way. Unlike any of the other form, this form felt elegant and regal in a way that was hard to explain. She felt posh and wanted to stay in a elegant pose, if not for the fact she felt like she was going to collapse. "Alright, Ash...be quick.." she whispered, tiredly. Instantly taking a note of her tired voice, Ash nodded and went straight to the scanning before the Eve ended up changing back.

 **Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. Psychic power builds up in the orb on its forehead as it bathes in the sunshine. Espeon is not good at battling at night. Her ability is Magic Bounce and her moves include Confusion, Telekinesis and Attract.**

"Nothing much to say about that form, you can change back now," Ash commented, though it was clear that he was impressed by the ability and moves. Seconds later, Eve change back into her Eevee form and stayed still. Noticing her heavy breathing, Ash got a little worried and said after checking that no trainers were around to hear what he was going to say. "Maybe you should change...into your human form, it reserves your energy more then this form..."

"B-but..." she tried to complain, but knew that her best friend would never recommend that if somebody was around. So she let the energy be released and change into her human body, she felt much bigger and still mildly exhausted. In her human form, she had certainly aged a few years. But she was still much shorter then Ash as she was only around 4/5 years old, though she didn't mind as she was mentally much older due to all her experiences.

Getting back to her feet, she walked over to Ash and gave him a small hug that told him that she just wanted to relax. But they needed to get going and from what he knew of the younger girl, she didn't complain often. Taking her hand, he smiled down at her and said. "Lets get going, we'll be at Viridian City by sundown and will be able to rest there."

"Alright," she whispered, following after him with their hands still united. She just couldn't wait to travel the world with her older 'brother', doing battle and meeting so many new people. Maybe even finding a date for the older boy, though unlikely since he was pretty dense when it came to love. Now, even as a human, her senses were still heightened and she heard the scream that a young maiden made a mile away. Forgetting her tiredness, she yelled out. "Ash! I just heard a cry, coming from further down the route. We should go find her!"

Knowing not to question Eve's hearing, the raven haired boy nodded and ran down the route the fastest he could. Eventually, he came across the source of the cry. By a river was a young girl, trembling on the floor and staring at the mighty creature before her in shock. As before her was a Gyarados, who seemed like it was about to kill and eat the poor girl and probably not leave any evidence behind. Knowing that she had to do something, Eve grabbed the bag with the stones and tapped the Thunder Stone before changing into her Pokemon form. Charging forward at blinding speeds, she made sure that the girl didn't see her as she needed to change back as soon as possible. With a Thunder Shock later, the Gyarados had been scared away due to the 4x weakness that it processed.

Changing back a little while away, Eve turned to see Ash helping the girl up and decided to do a quick scan of the girl with her blue eyes as she panted. The girl's body was skinny, too skinny really, with orange locks that were tied into a tomboyish ponytail. Due to the distance she was at, Eve wasn't able to make out the girl's eye color however. Sighing, she walked over and went to her 'brother's' side and asked if he knew much. Turning to the orange haired girl, she waited on the tomboy answering any questions. "I'm sorry for the trouble, my...name is Misty Waterflower. I was fishing to catch water Pokemon, but ended up catching that Gyarados instead."

"Well, my name is Ash Ketchem and this is Eve...my uh," turning to Eve, he wasn't even sure what to say. But considering the sibling relation they had, the look she gave him was clear. "My younger sister."

Misty noticed his stumbled response, but choose not to question it as she asked in a friendly voice that showed she wasn't interested in why he stumbled. She was also confused as to where the electric type that had saved her went, since she didn't even get to properly thank it for helping her. "So, you two are on a Pokemon journey then?"

"Yeah, we started today and my mom didn't want me to leave Eve behind so she came along," Ash smiled, hoping that the cover story for Eve's backstory would be able to fool the girl long enough.

A warm and friendly smile appeared on the tomboy's lips, nodding her head in understanding. "Alright, makes sense as most older siblings do take the younger ones with them on journeys," a small sad look cast over her eyes for a brief second, as she hoped it was unnoticeable. Luckily, Ash didn't notice it...but at the same time, unlucky as Eve did.

Not wanting to pry into the girl's business, Eve simply stated in the most child-like voice she could manage. "Yeah, I wanted to come along for my older brother since he was always talking about Pokemon and made me curious to see them myself."

Misty nodded, though she looked up and saw the storm clouds drawing closer. "We should get moving or we'll be caught out in the rain," came the comment, knowing that it'd be dangerous to stay out as those clouds seemed to be sparking with lightning. "Come on, my bike is nearby. We'll get to Viridian City much faster on wheels, though you'll have to hold onto your sister as it is only a two seater."

"Alright," Ash nodded, well used to carrying his little 'sister' already. He gently picked her up and walked over to the beat, sitting on the back as Misty got on the front and prepared to drive it down the route.

As they drove, the storm approached even faster and suddenly Misty spotted something ahead. Trying to slow down, but unable to and thus drove right into the object, or better creature, that she had seen. Pulling the bike to a stop, she got off and checked on the poor creature. Gasping in horror, it was a Pikachu that was now badly injured. Reaching over, she picked it up carefully and assessed the situation. "It's still alive," she commented to the relief of both Ash and Eve. "But it's critically injured and we're still quite far from Viridian City..." she then turned to look up at the storm clouds, they were nearly directly above them and were now sparking with electricity that shot down to the ground. "We gotta get moving faster!" she yelled, getting back on the bike.

* * *

Well, loads of pokedex entries and the first sighting of a certain love interest. Lots going into this chapter so I hope you enjoyed, also I probably should list the meaning of Eve's 'jibberish', so you understand the general meaning of which item she asks for when she's rendered as not allowed to speak.

Vee: Ash

Vee ee: Moss Rock (As revealed in this chapter)

Ee-vee ee: Icy Rock

Vee-ee vee: Thunder Stone

Ee-vee vee: Water Stone

Ee vee: Fire Stone

If I forget any of these, be sure to comment so I can potentially correct the errors.

Pokemon list:

Ash

Eevee (Female)(Nickname:Eve)(Unique condition)

Misty \- though neither have been seen yet.

Staryu

Goldeen (Male)


	3. Team Rocket

Hi, hope you like what you read.

* * *

Lightning struck behind the tiny bike, as it wobbled and weaved along the muddy path with little grip to the ground. Trying her hardest to steer, Misty was still looking at the injured Pikachu in the basket out of the corner of her eye. Worry built up in, would she be too late to save the innocent Pokemon that she unintentionally injured without even getting chance to apologize. No, she would never let that happen! "Ash, Eve. Hold on tight!" she yelled, pushing all her body weight forward in the desperate attempt to speed the bike up.

"P..."

A tiny cry came from the injured creature, it opened it's brown eyes and looked directly into Misty's soft green ones for a few minutes. "P...ika?" it whispered, looking around with mild confusion and worry. Every moment it made was wince-inducing on its tiny body. Eventually, its eyes burst wide at the sight of the lightning. Even in its weakened state, it wouldn't let the lightning hurt the people that was protecting it. Lunging up, using its remaining energy, the Pikachu leaped onto Misty's shoulder and took a direct hit from an oncoming lightning bolt. Yet, no more damage was done to its weakened body as it seemed to absorb the energy and glow brightly at the same time.

Awestruck, Eve whispered. "Is that...Lightning Rod?" But she wasn't answered, as the Pikachu began to fall from the sky and landed safely in her arms still unconscious. "Misty, the storm seems to be clearing - we should be alright from here on in, but we still need to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center."

"Alright, I'm on it," the girl nodded, as she drove her bike towards the entrance of the nearby city. Unluckily, they were stopped by Officer Jenny the second after they entered the city. "But officer!" Misty tried to complain, now having hold of Pikachu. "We're not doing anything suspicious, we just want to get this Pikachu to the hospital right away."

"Show me your ID and you can go," Jenny nodded, looking down at the condition that the electric type was in. Feeling sorry for it, she had decided to let the children off the hook despite her constant worry of Team Rocket showing up in the city.

Ash nodded, lifting up his pokedex. It soon chirped about its trainer, giving the details required. At the same time, Misty held up a teardrop-shaped badge that many Pokemon trainers, including Ash, recognized as the Cascade Badge for Cerulean City's gym. Did that mean? He'd ask later as he got a little worried as Jenny eyed his little 'sister' suspiciously. "Officer, she's only 4...she's too young to have an ID, but my mom wanted me to bring her out on my journey."

It seemed to work, allowing the group to continued to the Pokemon Center to get the injured Pokemon looked at. Jumping to action immediately upon seeing the injured Pokemon, Joy ran over to them and took Pikachu into her hands. "What happened to this poor dear?"

Looking down for guilt, Misty whispered. "...I...accidentally ran it over when trying to get me and my friends out of the storm, it later jumped into action and saved us from a lightning bolt with it's Lightning Rod..."

Noticing the girl's evident guilt, Nurse Joy gave a look of sympathy and immediately turned to to her Chansey. "Go get a stretcher for the poor Pokemon," moment later, the normal type was back and pushing the stretcher. Resting the Pokemon down, Nurse Joy then said. "Take good care of the poor dear, I want its trainer to be able to make her apologizes as soon as possible."

"But...I'm no-" she paused, thinking about the Pokemon's beautiful brown eyes and began to think; what if she was Pikachu's trainer, how would it respond to her asking that? Would it even forgive her for running it over? Taking a look at the Pikachu as it went into the next room, she nearly reached her hand out as tears whelmed up within her green eyes. "..Please be okay, Pikachu..."

Turning her vision back to the 'siblings', she was surprised to see little Eve missing and Ash now handing a poke ball to Nurse Joy. He was requesting a simple healing for his Eevee, since she had taken some damage during a battle earlier that day. Walking over, the orange haired girl gently asked. "You have an Eevee, Ash? I thought you said that you had just started your journey...yet Eevee seems to be your only Pokemon, I thought beginning trainers got the choice of a trio of starters from the nearby professor."

"Well, normally. However, I ended up with Eevee a few years before coming a trainer when I discovered her unique abiltiy to change into her evolved forms and then change back again. Apparently, she had ran away from a group of scientists and had been injured in the process. I brought her to Professor Oak after discovering her injured body and captured her the day after," the boy explained, taking his poke ball back and letting Eve out in the process. Obviously, Misty just thought that she was a regular Pokemon with the unique ability to evolve and devolve.

"So...is she the electric type that saved me from Gyarados earlier?"

Giving a small grin, Ash nodded. "Yeah, she evolved into Jolteon straight after seeing you in danger and used a quick Thunder Shock to scare it away. She's very caring and hates seeing anyone in trouble, often evolving without command to save them. Like how she did with you, she just stole the stone and changed forms within mere seconds of finding you."

Remembering something, the water trainer turned to Ash and questioned. "Where did Eve go, she was just here a few moments ago and I thought she'd want to know about Pikachu's condition."

Fear etched onto Eve's face, though she tried to hide it greatly. Looking carefully at Ash, she wanted to see what his response would be. They couldn't keep the charade up forever, especially since she had to change forms frequently. Peering into her best friend's eyes, she gave a reluctant smile that told him that he could say the truth. "Well, truth is...that evolution isn't the only thing that Eevee is unique with. Come on, you two. We need to go outside," he said, leading the pair, one understanding and the other confused, out of the building and into the lonely street. "Alright, time for show and tell...Eve."

"Alright," came the gentle whisper, that took Misty a few minutes to realize where it came from and she looked absolutely shocked. But that was a understatement to how she looked after Eve shape-shifted back into her human form, with a worried and scared expression etched onto her mildly tanned skin. "...I'm sorry for lying to you, Misty...but I don't like everybody knowing about this, it's kinda hard to explain after all. Plus, it's like a scaring thing that I'm both Pokemon and human...not knowing my birth place, whether I was born human or Pokemon. I don't even know why those people decided to experiment on me in particular, but what I do know is this: I'm not normal and I've learnt to accept that, I hope you can as well."

Smiling gently, Misty walked over and took the much smaller girl in for a hug. Running her fingers through Eve's hair, she said. "Don't worry, Eve. I don't mind this at all, especially since I've been keeping a less-then-hidden secret from you two about being the substitute of the Cerulean Gym," the mild smile that etched onto her face told them not to question why she wasn't in Cerulean City. Instead she changed the question as she released Eve from her hug, taking the Eevee-girl's tiny hands into her own and saying. "Just be careful when your battling as I won't think of you like the rest of the Pokemon since you have a human body like mine and like your 'brother'."

"You're still considering Ash to be my brother?"

"Well, you have that type of relationship with him. Despite it being a little weird, I do see you as his younger sister regardless of your origin or anything on that line of thought."

Watching this, Ash just smiled. "She is correct, Eve. So don't worry about that," he then turned to look at the entrance to the Pokemon Center. "We should go back inside to see how Pikachu is doing. I'm sure that your worried about it, Misty."

A grimace worked its way onto the girl's lips, causing her to freeze for a second before nodding her head and following the 'siblings' inside. Indeed, Nurse Joy was smiling down at the sleeping Pikachu. It looked quite better, but still very unconscious as it rested on the stretcher. "Well, good news. Your Pikachu is going to be just fine, the exposure to the electrical voltage managed to heal some the wounds as Lightning Rod has the ability to do just that. Had it not tried to save you, it might have been too late for it," she said before turning to focus on her other patients, she had a job to do after all.

Misty was stunned, but she looked down at Pikachu and gently petted its yellow fur. "Thank you for that, wake up soon."

As if to answer her statement, the Pikachu's brown eyes cracked open and looked up at her weakly. A smile made its way onto its face, as it tried to stand to hug her to tell her that it forgave her for the accident. "Pika..." but it wasn't able to get to its feet, falling back down after getting half the way and panted weakly. "Pika..." it looked at Misty, seeming apologizing for not being able to get up.

"It's alright, little one," came the whispered response from the orange haired girl, picking up the Pikachu and nuzzling it in her arms. "I know you forgive me, I'm still really sorry for all this. You should be roaming free, not injured in a Pokemon Center."

"Pika-pikachu," it whispered, shaking its head despite the clear struggle it had. Suddenly, it motioned to Ash and seemed to indicate 'poke dex'. The boy nodded, handing Misty his poke dex.

"I think it wants you to scan it," Ash responded when he noticed her confused expression. Even Eve nodded in confirmation, having understood everything the Pikachu had said.

"It wants to be your Pokemon, I'd say," the young Eevee-girl smiled, earning a delighted nod from Pikachu. It was clear that it was glad to have someone, who could understand and translate its words.

Shaking with surprise, Misty slowly nodded and gently scanned the Pikachu. It took a while for the device to pick up the signal, due to her shaking hand. But eventually, Ash stopped her quivering fingers and let the pokedex do its job.

 **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. While sleeping, it generates electriciy in the sacs in its cheeks. If it's not getting enough sleep, it will be able to use only weak electricity. This Pikachu is Male with the ability Lightning Rod, his moves are Tail Whip, Thunder Shock, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Charm, Sweet Kiss and Nasty Plot. His egg moves include Volt Tackle, Wish and Fake Out.**

Blinking, Misty's mouth nearly dropped wide open. "That's quite a list of moves, and having Volt Tackle is just amazing since its so rare for wild Pokemon to have the move..."

"Misty," Eve commented, having been listening closely. "I don't believe this Pikachu is truly wild, I think he may have had a trainer once. He has moves that only Pichu can learn out of the line, but Pichu can only evolve with max friendship from a trainer. Plus, Volt Tackle would then make sense for him to process. As for why he was out in the wild when we discovered him, I don't know...but I would say that he may have been abandoned or ran away from his trainer."

As if on cue, Pikachu nodded at the suggestion. Though he didn't clarify which concept was correct, but he did agree that he had a trainer. "Pika," he said gently, smiling up at Misty. He then gently poked at her bag, indicating for her to get a poke ball and captured him. "Pika, Pikachupi."

"Alright, little one..." she nodded, getting out the poke ball. With care, she tapped the ball on Pikachu's head and took him in. Two clicks later and the red light that emitted from the poke ball faded away to indicate the successful capture. She then let the electric type back out, noticing the mild grimace that he had on his face all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"Pikachu pika pika pi," he tried to communicate, despite the language difference. As Misty's expression fell from worry to confusion, he knew that he needed help from the one person that had the ability to communicate with him. "Pi!"

Giving a small nod, Eve gently translated from Pikachu's speech. "He doesn't like his poke ball and only agreed to go in to be caught, so I'd recommend leaving him out of his poke ball from now on," she paused as the mouse continued, nodding and then resuming her translation. "But you can put him into the ball if required, like when he is injure din battle as every Pokemon knows that its easier to rest when within the poke ball then on cold grounds."

"I see, alright. Pikachu, nice to have you on the team," she said, holding out a hand for Pikachu's to meet. As they held hand to paw, both Ash and Eve smiled at the connection that formed between the trainer and Pokemon. Moments after letting go, the electric rodent climbed up Misty's leg and perched himself on her shoulder with a cat-like smile imprinted on his face. "So you like it up there," the water trainer giggled, petting the Pokemon's head with a smile.

Suddenly a crack brought their attention to the ceiling, as two poke balls had crashed through the ceiling's window and were now plummeted to the floor. Seconds after hitting the ground, they burst open to reveal a Ekans and Koffing. Mere seconds after they appeared, Koffing released a Smokescreen. As soon as the smoke screen began to disappear, a rather stupidly dramatic entrance occurred with a pair of teenagers and their Meowth. A female voice came from one of the two trainers as she spoke. "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double," a masculine voice came second.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"Jessie," the feminine voice called, as she dramatically appeared from the smoke screen. Her long magenta hair seemingly waving in the non-existent wind, as she looked deviously at the group.

"James," like his partner, the male also appeared and threw a black rose off into the distance. His blue hair made a nice contrast with his counterpart.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right," a third voice joined the group, seemingly from the Meowth that was in between the pair. Despite having a voice of her own in Pokemon form, Eve was surprised to hear another Pokemon speak in human tongue. Maybe it was possible for Pokemon to speak, but only after they make the commitment to learn the language. With that she decided then and there to teach the rest of Ash's Pokemon when he caught them.

"What do you want," Ash yelled, looking back at the still injured Pikachu for a few moments and making his mind up. "Don't you know that this is a place for injured or sick Pokemon, what are you thinking by smashing a window and releasing a potentially poisonous Smokescreen."

"What we're doing is none of your business, kid," Jessie commented, before turning her glance to Ekans. "Ekans, use Wrap! Tie them up!"

Showing his extreme loyalty, Ekans dove forward and wrapped his purple body around the two trainers and Eve. "Ekans, ekans ekans..." he trilled, looking up at his trainer with a near smile on his face.

Struggling against the Wrap, Ash gently whispered to his best friend. "Eve, try to talk to Ekans...find out what he knows."

Not answering verbally, Eve nodded and turned to Ekans before speaking in Pokemon tongue with Ekans replying to every single statement she made. "Eevee-vee-ee...vee eevee!" Eventually she stopped the gibberish to the humans and turned her head. "He says that his trainer and her friend want to steal Pokemon for their boss, the leader of Team Rocket. And its his job to obey, since he loves Jessie a lot."

"I see, well. We're not going to let them get away with this, change forms...Eve. Nobody's around, Team Rocket scared them off."

Earning a nod before she actually changed, Ash watched his friend become small enough to escape the Wrap made for people. Now as the pint-sized fox, she growled out loudly and earned the attention of the Team Rocket trio. Thinking based on her own devices, she decided quickly on what to do. Charging forward, she Tackle'd the back of Meowth and elicited surprise from the Cat Scratch Pokemon. He turned and soon attacked back with Fury Swipes.

Dodging every single swipe, Eve just grinned and used Double Team. Whilst her copies seemed to attack with Tackle, she actually opted to try something else and jumped up onto the counter. She yipped at Pikachu, seemingly telling him something. Seconds later, a Thunder Shock went towards Meowth in distraction as her copies faded away from the Fury Swipes. Moving in with the intention to do a Tackle, her speed increased and change the move into a Quick Attack that slammed into Meowth and knocked him back. This finally earned the attention of Team Rocket, who were understandably shocked by the fact that their Pokemon was now out cold with a Eevee glaring at them.

Jessie was the first to think, yelling at Ekans to get over to them. "Ekans, use Bite!" with loyalty on his mind, the snake charged forward with his fangs prepared to take a large bite into the Eevee's tiny body.

As if on cue, Eve's from changed into her evolution of Sylveon. The effective of the Bite decreased, allowing her to just smirk and Shadow Ball. Glancing outside, she saw that she had a narrow window to change into Espeon to have the full type advantage. No time to change back into Eevee and then evolve, so she focused and changed into Espeon with the full intent to win using Confusion. Lucky, mere seconds before the sun faded below the horizon, the form change worked and now she was an Espeon in the glow of Twilight.

Watching his friend worriedly, Ash felt like he didn't even need to command the young Pokemon. It was clear she knew what to do, he was just worried about her issue with the energy sapped by the two forms that she had just used and changing between them instantly only made that energy issue worse. But seconds after she changed, her ruby gem glowed and levitated the two poison types with Confusion. The move sapped at their energy, until they fainted in a heap at their trainer's ankles.

Smiling, Eve changed back into a Eevee and let her body recover before turning to Ash and yipping out in the tongue of a Pokemon as it was too tiring to try and speak human. "Vee-ee vee!"

Thunder stone, Ash's brain told him as he got the stone out and threw it across the room. Lunging up, Eve's paw touched in and evolved her into a Jolteon. Facing Pikachu for a second, nodding their heads at one another before they unleashed a dual Thunder Shock at their target and effectively sent them blasting through the broken window in the ceiling. As they flew away, James commented. "That Eevee sure is special, the boss would love a Pokemon like that. Next time, we should focus on stealing it!"

"Yep, but for now. We're blasting off again!"

Watching the pair blast off, Misty blinked and said. "That was certainly interesting," she then turned back and saw that Eve was back to normal, with the Thunder Stone next to her. But she didn't look alright, she was near unconscious and panting. "What happened, she was barely even touched in the battle?"

"Taking on the form of Espeon and Sylveon takes her energy," Ash explained, picking up his beloved partner. "And well...changing between forms without becoming Eevee takes even more of her energy," he carried the young normal type over to the desk and asked for Nurse Joy, before handing Eve over. Turning back to Misty and her Pikachu. "I'm sorry for not explaining that bit, but I'm glad that we were able to help the Pokemon before they were stolen."

Misty nodded, picking up Pikachu. "I hope that Eve turns out alright. I was quite shocked by the fact she battled alone, without your commands. But I suppose that with her unique abilities, she has more self-independence and knowledge to battle against those poison types and still know the type effectiveness and ineffectiveness against those Pokemon's moves and natural typing."

Suddenly, a gently tap on the back and a gentle 'Vee' caught Ash's attention and he turned to see Nurse Joy holding his beloved partner. "Your Eevee will be just fine, she's just a little exhausted. With a good night's rest, she'll be completely recovered and fighting fit."

With a smile, Ash nodded and took Eve off the nurse. "Is it alright if I, my younger sister and Misty stay the night before we continue on our journey," which earned a polite nod from the nurse, before she left to sort out the checking in. "I assumed that your also staying, Misty."

The smile that appeared on Misty's face said it all, but she still spoke. "I am, it's a long way home for me so it'd be easier for me to stay the night. Now, I have a question to ask you. I-is it alright if I join you on your journey, I want to learn more about Eve and I've been looking for some entertainment ever since I left the gym to my sisters."

Returning the smile, Ash then turned to head upstairs to the dorms after collecting his and Misty's room numbers. Lucky for him, Joy had worked out by 'my younger sister' that the little girl had to stay in the same room as him and thus there was two beds with a on-suite bathroom. Focusing slightly, Eve switched back into her human form and sat on one of the beds. "Ah, there so soft..." she whispered, looking up at her older 'brother' with a smile.

Grinning, Ash nodded after he took off his jacket and laid down on his own bed. "We should get some sleep, tomorrow we're going through Viridian Forest and that could take a day or two to get through with its sheer size."

"I know, I bet you'll meet a few new Pokemon on the way as well. The forest is full of bug types and since I can't evolve into a bug type, it'd be a great typing for coverage on your team."

"Your right there," the trainer nodded his head, closing his eyes and resting his head. "Well, time to go to sleep. Night, Eve. Sleep tight."

"Good night..., big brother," she whispered the last part, closing her eyes and soon let herself go into the world of sleep.

* * *

Alright, mild surprise that I gave Pikachu to Misty...I can't exactly leave the little electric type out. He'll be her main Pokemon, despite not being of her typing.

Pokemon list:

Ash

Eevee (Female)(Nickname:Eve)(Unique condition)

Misty

Staryu

Goldeen (Male)

Pikachu (Male)


End file.
